malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Hannan Mosag
Hannan Mosag was a Tiste Edur mage who was known as the Warlock King. He managed to wrestle control of the six Tiste Edur tribes of northwestern Lether during the War of Unification. He maintained his rule of the confederation by holding the subjugated chieftains' firstborn sons as hostages and apprentices, forming what he called his K'risnan.Midnight Tides, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.34/40 The Warlock King was unprepossessing in appearance. He was of average height and build, with even features and skin a shade paler than most Edur. His wide cast eyes gave him a look of perpetual surprise and he wore clothing typical of an Edur warrior minus the trophies indicating martial prowess. Mosag's true strength lay in his rich, deep, commanding voice, and in his skill at wielding the power of Kurald Emurlahn.Midnight Tides, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.45-46 Visions guided Hannan Mosag since he was a child, and he carried blood memories back to the Dark Times of Kurald Emurlahn's rivening.Midnight Tides, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.41 One sign of Hannan Mosag's magical prowess was the hulking Shadow wraith that served as his bodyguard. It carried two long and indistinct blades and wore what appeared to be shadowy plate armour, gauntlets, and a helm. The wraith was silent, never sleeping, and ever vigil.Midnight Tides, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.46 He had no wife and owned no slaves. His home was sparse and severe in its order.Midnight Tides, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.54 He wore the clothing of an Edur warrior but without the trophies typically earned in raids or battle. The K'risnan were trophies enough.Midnight Tides, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.46 In Midnight Tides Hannan Mosag's unification of the tribes was but the first step in his plan to make his people unassailable.Midnight Tides, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.41Midnight Tides, Chapter 9, US SFBC p.274 Some actions were obvious such as choosing Fear Sengar to arm and train a powerful new Edur army.Midnight Tides, Chapter 5, US SFBC p.168 Mosag also agreed to a Great Meeting with a delegation from the Kingdom of Lether to gain a measure of their rapacious neighbors to the south.Midnight Tides, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.39 When Trull Sengar reported that a fleet of Letherii ships were illicitly harvesting the Edur's Tusked seals, he promised a "full unveiling" of Kurald Emurlahn to destroy the culprits, the first since the days of Father Shadow and the warren's rivening.Midnight Tides, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.49/54 Trull suspected Mosag had stumbled upon some previously unknown fragment of the warren.Midnight Tides, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.49 But the power the Warlock King possessed really came from a secret bargain with the Crippled God.Midnight Tides, Chapter 18, US SFBC p.563-564 With the god's power, Mosag summoned an enslaved Demon spirit-god to horrifically slaughter the fleet's sailors and destroy the waterfront of Trate from which the ships had come.Midnight Tides, Chapter 3, US SFBC p.94-97Midnight Tides, Chapter 6, US SFBC p.183-186 Uruth Sengar was alarmed by the display and revealed the secrets of the Stone Bowl to her sons. Father Shadow had long ago been killed and his soul trapped by the Elder Gods. Mosag had somehow found the bowl and discovered these secrets, and she feared he sought tainted power at any cost for some as yet unknown purpose.Midnight Tides, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.101/112-119 The Crippled God sent the Warlock King a vision of a gift to be found on the ice fields to the east. Mosag sent the Sengar brothers to retrieve it with the explicit instructions not to let the gift touch their skin.Midnight Tides, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.54-55 The brothers discovered the Crippled God's cursed sword frozen in a spar of ice, and despite Mosag's warning, Rhulad Sengar wielded the sword against an ambush of Jheck. When Rhulad was slain, the sword refused to be taken from his hands.Midnight Tides, Chapter 8, US SFBC p.256-261 The Warlock King was furious when the Sengar brothers returned with his prize and demanded Rhulad's hands be severed to retrieve it against the wishes of the boy's parents.Midnight Tides, Chapter 9, US SFBC p.279-280 Before a decision could be reached, Rhulad awoke accusing Mosag of weakness. He claimed the Warlock King had always intended to betray their mutual patron, refusing to seek out conquest as the Crippled God demanded once his power was received. Rhulad declared himself emperor of the Tiste Edur in Hannan Mosag's stead and forced the Warlock King to kneel and serve him.Midnight Tides, Chapter 9, US SFBC p.274/290Midnight Tides, Chapter 11, US SFBC p.342-346 Hannan Mosag served at Rhulad's side as the new emperor launched a war against the Kingdom of Lether. He ever sought to guide and manipulate the emperor as Rhulad struggled between sanity and madness, surrendering his throne but not relinquishing his ambition to rule.Midnight Tides, Chapter 13, US SFBC p.414-415Midnight Tides, Chapter 19, US SFBC p.569 His K'risnan were spread amongst the various Edur armies and fleets to allow them communicate back to their emperor.Midnight Tides, Chapter 15, US SFBC p.466-467 At the Battle of Brans Keep, the Warlock King and his K'risnan unleashed towering columns of Chaos magic upon the Letherii Army, reducing them to shattered bones. Even Rhulad was horrified by the slaughter and only the intervention of his slave, Udinaas, likely saved Mosag's life.Midnight Tides, Chapter 23, US SFBC p.673-683 When the emperor's army entered Letheras, Mosag cast another massive display of magic to slay the soldiers guarding the path to the Eternal Domicile as well as the spectators and buildings around them.Midnight Tides, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.715 In the hall leading to King Ezgara Diskanar's throne room, Hannan Mosag and his K'risnan dueled Ceda Kuru Qan. The Ceda slew the K'risnan and was on the verge of overcoming the Warlock King when Trull killed the Ceda with his spear. Mosag's use of the Crippled God's magic left him almost unrecognizable, his body twisted, bent, and broken. As a further act of cruelty, he ordered two large sacks at his feet opened before Ezgara. They contained the equally twisted bodies of Queen Janall amd Prince Quillas through whom he had channneled his magic during the duel.Midnight Tides, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.730-736/740-742 After Ezgara died of poison and Brys Beddict incapacitated Rhulad, the Warlock King attempted to take the throne for himself. But when the Guardian of the Names killed Rhulad paving the way for his next resurrection, his claim came undone.Midnight Tides, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.753-755 In Reaper's Gale (Information needed) Quotes Gallery Spoiler free images= |-|Spoiler images= File:Hannan mosag by slaine69.jpg|Hannan Mosag by slaine69 File:Another Quest by dejan delic.jpg|'Another Quest' by Dejan Delic Left to right: Trull, Fear, Rhulad, Hannan Mosag Notes and references de:Hannan Mosag Category:Tiste Edur Category:Mages Category:Rulers Category:Males